


can't disguise

by picklebridge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Sanctuary, F/M, First Impressions, Mutual Pining, Planet Sorgan (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklebridge/pseuds/picklebridge
Summary: For some of them, the only contact they have ever had from the outside world has been to hurt, to steal and destroy. This stranger certainly appears to fit the part. Still, Omera watches. And she is pleasantly surprised by what she finds.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Mandomera Week 2021





	can't disguise

She watches him. 

It’s not a conscious thing, not a plan, just a sort of...byproduct. She could blame it on the armour - he certainly attracts the eye, especially when the Sorgan sun is out and gleaming on the water, threads of silver rippling across the mirror of his chest. She could blame it on the visor, that impassive shard of inky black. She could even blame it on mistrust, though that is the flimsiest excuse of all. 

They know each other here, on this little patch of land, with the sky in the water and the trees at their backs. From womb to grave they learn each other, cushion each other as the years fall, and onwards their children grow, the sum of all their parts. Some of the others are wary, even as they look to him, this Mandalorian, for salvation. It’s understandable; for some of them, the only contact they have ever had from the outside world has been to hurt, to steal and destroy. This stranger certainly appears to fit the part.

But...Omera watches. Perhaps it’s because she’s a mother, and used to looking for the things that Winta doesn’t say. Perhaps it’s because she’s a widow, and still in the habit of working round a partner who’s no longer there. Perhaps it’s just who she is, a woman who used to be an outsider herself, and has spent the better part of a decade learning the idiosyncrasies of the community she has made her home. 

Whatever the reason, she finds herself fixed on every twitch, on every tilt of that armoured head, and very quickly, she learns. What she finds surprises her. It is hard to fear a man, for all that he is metal, when the first thing she sees of him is a little child, and gloved hands that hold him gently. The green baby burbles, tripping over his brown robe, his dark eyes large and round and drinking in everything with curious delight. The Mandalorian chuckles, the sound rough and affected and utterly warm, and his hands steady the little body beneath him, lifting him so that he can see clearly. 

Her heart lightens.

It becomes even harder to find her fear over the following days, when she sees him stand, awkward and unsure, in the doorway of her hut. He curves his shoulders down, shrinking away from the crowd, who are still curious and milling like chooks before starting out to the krill ponds. He startles easy, moves slow, telegraphs every movement in a way that is designed to produce ease. He answers Winta’s questions and helps the elderly with their baskets. He laughs with his companion, and plucks his baby from mischief with a sigh and a practised hand. He treats her barn like it’s a kingdom, and by the time a week has passed, Omera realises she trusts him, this collection of contradictions, this man with no face and his heart in his hands.

She still watches, heat in her face and curling through her chest.

And if sometimes she finds that visor staring back...well. His eyes are a warm weight she finds she is all too happy to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something something for day 2 of mandomeraweek2021. the prompt for today overall was trust, and i’ve tried to throw in a little ‘unspoken understanding’ and ‘vulnerability’ themes too. not my best but i love how soft these two are, the pining is immaculate.


End file.
